Welcome to the Madhouse Known as My Head
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: A few poems from the Joker's point of view.
1. It's A Funny World

**I'm back... Hi guys so a sequel is on the way for YJ Arkham Asylum but here's a short poem from the Joker's POV. Dedicated to my friend, whose nickname is Joker. **

**''The World is won by clowns with Trigger Happy Hands''- Trigger Happy Hands, Placebo  
**

**''This used to be a funhouse, but now it's filled with evil clowns,'' Funhouse, P!nk  
**

**''It's true, we're all a little insane,'' Sweet Sacrifice, Evanescence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
**

**Welcome one, welcome all to the madhouse that is the Joker's head.  
**

_It's a funny World we live in,  
_

_where Bats roams around,  
_

_keeping the streets silent, safe and sound.  
_

_It's a funny World we live in,  
_

_where they don't trust me to be free,  
_

_all I did was try to introduce a little anarchy.  
_

_It's a funny World we live in,  
_

_where people are delirious,  
_

_and they glare at me when I ask them,''Why so serious?''  
_

_It's a funny World we live in,  
_

_where they think it's safe to say,  
_

_''Batman will always be there, to forever save the day.''  
_

_It's a funny World we live in,  
_

_where they say I am insane,  
_

_while they are outside roaming around deranged.  
_

_It's a funny World we live in,  
_

_where they look at my scars in horror,  
_

_and yet, somehow, Batman rises taller.  
_

_So really my friends, am I crazy?  
_

_Or just ahead of the curb?  
_

_No matter, no matter. For in the end, I'll reign superb.  
_


	2. Ahead of the Curb

**Hey so wow. I wasn't expecting any reviews but 3 in the first day really? AWESOME! Thanks so much guys!**

_Mine are plain,  
_

_on the outside of my face.  
_

_While yours are buried,  
_

_six feet under some place.  
_

_You are so silly,  
_

_with your Bat symbol in this sky!  
_

_And the way you praise him!  
_

_My, oh, my!  
_

_But he cannot defeat me,  
_

_because I have an ace up my sleeve.  
_

_So I will always win you see.  
_

_Unbreakable you think  
_

_His one silly rule,  
_

_I laugh at your ignorance,  
_

_for he is this city's tool.  
_

_Criminals have more fun anyways  
_

_For lawless people will always win,  
_

_we have fortune beyond doubt  
_

_but you people look at me as if I were sin.  
_

_You tell me I'm horrible  
_

_And I laugh because you call me crazy,  
_

_and put me in a madhouse,  
_

_but the line of good and evil is always very hazy.  
_

_I told you once I told you twice,  
_

_I will reign superb,  
_

_Because really ladies and gents,  
_

_I'm just ahead of the curb.  
_

**So that was the next poem thank you, guest, for being the first anonymous reviewer! Thanks to YoungJustice101 and robindjtsd11 for your reviews. So keep reviewing and reading. Thanks. They always put a smile on my face!  
**


	3. Why So Serious

**So here's the next chapter of Madhouse. Wow you guys like I'm shocked at how many people just like this already. I mean guys really? 5 reviews in only two chapters? That puts a smile on my face :) Again this is dedicated to my friend :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Joker or anything in here... It's sad isn't it? But why should I be so serious about it? :D  
**

_Batman, why so serious?_

_You're making Gotham delirious!  
_

_You think you're so scary with your cape and cowl?  
_

_How I laugh, hoot, and howl!  
_

_You think you're so intimidating?  
_

_With all of your crusading?  
_

_Ha ha! Ho ho! He he!  
_

_How desperate can Gotham be?  
_

_Harley has more sense then this_

_to believe your war on crime will bring bliss!  
_

_Batman you created ME,  
_

_but I take the blame, see?  
_

_Cause really crimes fun  
_

_And I will make Gotham undone.  
_

_Starting with the Big Bad Bat  
_

_and ending with an alley cat.  
_

_So why so serious Batman?  
_

_Quit making Gotham delirious.  
_

**Yeah I know the first two lines and the last two lines are the same, but I figured begin with the punchline, end with the punchline. Oh and a sequel to YJ:AA is on the way. I'm working on it, don't worry :) Please R&R**_  
_


End file.
